Changing Reality
by BlackStarSirius
Summary: Life was difficult as it was but finding yourself in a universe where Harry Potter is like your brother and Hermione Granger is your best friend. I am the only Gryffindor Snape doesn't harass and Draco Malfoy leaves no chance to mock me. Oh and I have turned into a total nerd. My life is screwed.(Starts at POA)
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I was watching Prisoner of Azkaban and thought of a new addition in the story look like if she suddenly found herself after Dementor attack with Harry Potter.**

**Arianna Night, the character, is my own and I hope you will like her. I'm little nervous, and i have just added a Supernatural fic called Prayer of God. Check it out if you have time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Changing Reality<strong>

**Chapter 1: The dementor**

Deep in thoughts, I tapped my pencil not paying any attention to the papers scattered around me. I chewed down on my lips, not thinking about anything just a little burn in my stomach that was telling me that something was going to be wrong. But I broke through it and looked at the girl sitting in front of me. Audrey Williams, my friend, my elder sister, sat on her bed writing furiously on the paper, her focus on the book sitting beside her.

"Can we take a break?"

Audrey looked at me, in confusion and then shook her head. "Huh,"

"We just started I know, but I don't feel like reading anymore," I said and waited for her reply.

She frowned and looked at me with her narrowed eyes. "What happened? Is it time of the month,"

I scowled at her and shook my head. "Nothing happened and no, it's not that." I gestured for her to move and she did, making space for me. I plopped down on the bed beside her and grabbed the remote from her nightstand and turned on the television.

"Wow, my life has come down to this. A Seventeen years old hanging with a thirteen years old," She commented winking at me and I shoved her playfully.

"Hey, I am not the seventeen years old fool-ish," I teased back and changed channels, trying to find something better.

"I wish we could live in some movie," Audrey said out of nowhere and I looked at her amused.

"Why do wanna live in the movies… No wait a minute, which one?" I questioned sitting up and paying attention to her.

"Why not?"

"Nice comeback," I mocked and she shoved me with the pillow and grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"I don't know. Some fiction I guess – Twilight," she replied, her eyebrows rose in concentration. I scoffed and wrinkled my nose at her choice.

"Really, you choice suck. Ooh look, it's Prisoner of Azkaban," I exclaimed and started poking her to stop the channel. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"C'mon, this one's nice. Maybe Harry Potter would be a better option for you," I stated keeping an eye on the movie and waited for her to approve.

"God! I am not watching three freaking baby teenagers breaking rules," she commented and moved to change the channel. I tackled her for the remote, putting all my weight to trap her hands and she tried to shove me but I overpowered her.

"Ha!" I stood up after grabbing the remote and stood infornt of the TV.

"Okay, fine. We will watch this." She accepted and I narrowed my eyes at her to see if she was trying to trick me but she did nothing. I crawled back on the bed and watched as the scene from the Leaky Cauldron came.

"Now I know which movie you would want to live in," Audrey teased and I poked my tongue at her.

"Real mature," She commented and then looked at the movie. "At least Daniel Radcliffe looks better in this one than the last."

"Yup, he's cute but I like Emma Watson better, god I wish I was lesbian," I commented and ignored when Audrey scoffed.

"You are only _thirteen_ but I don't think that would be the case because by the way you stare at _Tom Felton_ it's kind of obvious which gender you prefer."

"He's _hot_. But his character always kind of irritates me. I mean he was a spoilt brat it wasn't his fault blah blah, but hey he was a bully. I hate bullies," I rambled on and Audrey nodded and scoffed when we saw Percy Weasley.

"I always hated that Percy character. God! Can he be any more git? Teachers' pet," she commented and I laughed and watched as The Golden Trio were jumping on the train. We watched silently as the scene where Harry told Ron about Sirius came up.

"Why?" I questioned again and she sighed.

"I don't know. I think it would be interesting. I've dreamt about it once or twice, too." I raised both of my eyebrows at her as if challenging the brunette, and she looked up at me with confusion in hazel eyes. "What? You never thought about doing that? Going into a TV show or a movie to change a storyline or something?"

"No, I can honestly say I've never thought of doing that," I told her, skeptical. Audrey frowned at me. "You do realize that all of the characters are actors and they're real, right? It would make no sense to go into a movie since it's just a …. movie."

Audrey's shoulders slumped as much as they could and she grimaced at me. "God, Riana. You're so unimaginative and super literal. Doesn't it get boring?"

"Audrey, there's a difference between unimaginative and stupid," I countered at her. "Even if it were possible to go into a movie —which it's not because they don't really _exist_—why would you want to change a storyline? That's what the writers are for! It's their jobs. I don't want to make Harry Potter getting freakily BFFs with Snape."

"I'm human, I wish things like this," Audrey exclaimed, "That is never going to happen. Your imagination is weird," and I chuckled.

"Jerk," I said.

"Bitch."

I watched as dementor started to suck the life out of Harry Potter.

Suddenly the screen on the television before us blackened out of nowhere, there was a crackling sound, and the picture on the television before us began to spasm out of control. Outside the window, there was a flash of lighting and a roll of thunder completely taking both me and Audrey by surprise and also succeeding at making us jump out of our skin. Loud thumps sounded all around us like we were being stormed by an angry group of military troops. As if things couldn't get any weirder, the lights in the room began to flicker on and off without anyone touching the switches on the wall. A few seconds after the light flickering had started, they blew out completely, and there was nothing but the sound of the television that hadn't gone away with the power being cut off.

"_What_ the hell is happening?" Audrey whispered at me in the darkness. I couldn't see her, but I knew that, just like I was, she was scared shitless.

"I-I have no idea," I stammered.

Yeah, well me too.

The television made a static sound again, and I had no idea what to do next. I couldn't find the remote to turn the television off, Audrey had lost it somewhere otherwise it would be off right now—and it should've gone off anyway if the power cut out. But the television was relentless, and with every passing second, the static became clear and the sound grew louder. It got the point where Audrey's piercing scream had been drowned out by the noise, and I felt myself losing all hearing. The static became a shrill sound, and it caused me to unconsciously roll in the darkness as I desperately tried to block out the shrill noise from my head. I felt something leaking out of my right ear and I was sure it was blood.

The television got louder and louder and the shrill noise got higher and higher until it finally came to a sudden stop, and a white light flashed all around me.

* * *

><p>"Riana!"<p>

My head was pounding like I had been sleeping while someone was attacking me with a big hammer. I groaned and tried to move my hands to clutch my head but every movement hurt a lot.

"She's awake."

I tried to pay attention to the voice, but I didn't know who it was. It was kind of familiar, like I had heard it before.

I tried to open my eyes but closed them off as they burned by the lights. I winced and tried again, blinking trying to clear my surrounding. But before I could do that I felt someone shoving something inside my mouth. I tried to protest but when my tongue touched the thing, I realized it was chocolate. I sighed and let the sweet melt off in my mouth, the pain lessened and I was able to control my limbs. I blinked again and this time I could see the person that was gazing at me.

I yelled and sat up and scooted back, my eyes widening in shock and my mouth gaping at her forgetting about any pain in my body.

There she was gazing at me with concern in her chocolate brown eyes, her shoulder length fuzzy hair adorning her heart shape crinkling in confusion. I should have been embarrassed because I knew I would have looked like a dying fish but it wasn't the top priority right now.

Because I was staring at the young face of Emma Watson who was weirdly wearing the same clothes that she wore in the movie I was watching last time.

Hermione Granger.

"Riana!"

She moved closer and I jumped up, standing on my feet even though I felt weak, trying hard to stay up and not fall face down. I turned around trying to run away but as I turned I came face to face with Ron Weasley or you could say Rupert Grint.

I squeaked out in fright and my breath started getting heavy. It felt weird _very_ weird. This can't be happening? What was happening?

"Arianna, you are acting strange. What's going on?" I turned towards the voice and saw a pale looking boy staring at me worriedly.

"Harry Potter!"

My breathy reply made him more confused than he already was. Hermione looked at me as if I was insane.

And that's when it came upon me and I realized that I had been given the gift of intelligence for a _reason. _How stupid could I have been? This was a _dream. _I was dreaming. I was myself, but it wasn't real. _Oh, thank God_, I thought with respite and exhaled a sigh. The stupidity of my panic was enough to make me start laughing nervously as I relaxed and sat myself on the seat, shaking my head in disbelief.

This was all Audrey's fault. She was the one who put that irritating idea in my head.

The girl aka Hermione Granger stared at me, and I immediately stopped my laughter and cleared my throat.

" Uh...what?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Riana...?" she trailed off with a skeptical outline tracing her tone. But the red head boy cut her off.

"I thought you were taking your potions," he turned to Hemione. "I thought you said she were okay. What's wrong?"

I opened my mouth to say something idiotic that this was dream and all, but I stopped. If this was dream what was the harm in playing-along. I shook my head and tried to divert attention from me.

"I am okay," I chuckled and forced a smile on my face. "I took the potion accordingly," I added when I remembered the question.

Potion! What potion? Why would I need a potion?

"Are you sure? Do you remember what happened?" Harry Potter questioned me. I forced myself not to stare at him weirdly and tried to remember what was the last thing remembered. The freaky thing with Television and …

"Dementors," I whispered. I didn't know I was loud but I was because a man looking exactly like David Thewlis replied back.

"One of the Dementors of Azkaban." The attention turned from me to him and I sighed, feeling tension leaving my body. I was taking too much pressure even though this was all a dream. I focused back to the conversation and realized Hermione was talking.

" - a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away…"

"I felt weird," said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again…"

"You and Riana fainted," Hermione added looking from me to Harry. I looked away and realized that Bonnie Wright was also in the cabin.

The silence was broken by Professor Lupin who told us that we were going to reach the school. This made me realize that we all were wearing school uniform. I looked down and a grin formed on my face when I saw the white shirt and the grey skirt and the black cloak – the standard uniform of Hogwarts. What made me smile most was the red and golden tie that was wound around my neck.

"Gryffindor!"

I chucked but the smile fell from my face when I caught a sight of something blond on my back. For a second, it was unclear to me what was going on, but then I realized. My eyes widened in realization.

My hair was falling down my back in French twist.

My Hair.

What the hell? I had to be hallucinating this.

"You've got to be kidding me," I whispered to myself and moved my hands to bring them in front and realized I wasn't hallucinating.

"My hair is long. They are _long_," I shouted loudly. My yell had startled everyone and Hermione huffed and glared at me.

Ginny looked at me weirdly and nodded."Um...yeah. Of course they are."

"I hate long hairs," I said in high-pitched voice and turned around roaming my hands on my face and checking if anything else had changed. The glass of the door reflected my image; it wasn't clear like a mirror but enough to tell me I looked same minus my hair.

"We know that, you have said that thousands time, I don't understand why you don't just cut them," Hermione answered, irritation clear on her face. I raised my eyebrows at her, opening my mouth to reply but stopped when I saw Harry shaking his head at me, to tell me not to say anything.

This wasn't the first time this discussion was taking place.

"Huh,"

The train stopped and the croak of frog broke the silence. Everyone stood up and started to leave. Not wanting to be left behind I followed them.

This one was super weird dream because everything that was happening felt _very real_ to me.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope you liked it. Please take a moment to review and tell me your views so I can know what you think about it. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dream or Real**

"All right, you four?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of all first years that were surrounding him. I smiled when I realized he looked same as in movies.

This dream was as much fascinating as much it was freaking me out.

I was still in daze of living in dream of Harry Potter that I didn't realize I wasn't watching where I was going and hence bumped into Ron, who seemed so concerned about me. It was getting a little ridiculous the way he was watching my every move. First I thought maybe he had a crush on me, Yuck, which would be really bad for the story, but I was soon realized he was codling me like I was Ginny. He seemed overprotective.

After assuring him that I was fine, I looked up realizing why we stopped.

I could see them.

Breath caught in my throat when I realized that the creatures, that only someone who had seen death could watch them, were visible to me. The fact disturbed me, it brought back the memories that I had tried to hide deep inside my mind, but this dream was bringing it back.

I felt cold, a chill passing through my body as my eyes trailed through the bone like structure of Thestrals. They were beautiful in their own weird way.

Beautiful like death.

_I looked at my hands that were covered in blood, the blood of my family member. The red color never seemed as bad to me as it seemed now. His pale face, the blue eyes that always looked into mine sharing secrets and excitement were closed now, the little hands that held mine tightly in a grip that promised forever, hung limply. The brown hair that he combed almost ten times a day seemed dirty filled with his own blood._

_The blood that was on my hand._

"Riana! Arianna!"

I shook my head, my head snapping to the troubled Hermione, who was waving her hands in front of my face. I tried to smile which came out more as a grimace but shrugged.

"Sorry lost in thought," I mumbled, shoving the few locks of hair that were falling in my eyes, behind my ears.

"You sure you're _alright_?"

I nodded, knowing I was unable to reassure her. She didn't say anything but helped me climb inside the carriage.

The swaying and bumping of the carriage made me remember that it was first time I was sitting in a carriage. This used to be a very old mode of transport, when no cars, buses were invented. It was silent the whole duration. Hermione and Ron kept glancing between Harry and I as if expecting for one of us to faint just right there. Harry did seem a little stressed but he ignored everyone.

When I caught the glimpse of the castle, I might have gasped loudly even though I had been keeping in mind not to make noise. Everyone turned to me in confusion on seeing my expression and it made me blush.

"I always get amazed by the beauty of the Castle," I mumbled lying and, looked at the ground feeling a little hot as my cheeks turned red. My comment made Ron snort and even Harry cracked a smile.

I climbed out of the carriage before Harry and turned around as Harry climbed, but a voice gathered our attention.

"You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottorn telling the truth? You actually fainted?"

Malfoy elbowed Hermione rudely and she stumbled into Ron, who straightened her, getting angry.

I gaped at the newcomer. The grey eyes that were glinting with a dark mischief and the proud stance. While Tom Felton always fascinated me which was a secret, this boy seemed a little too arrogant for my liking and it irritated me how he was trying to get Harry's attention.

"Shove off, Malfoy."

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Malfoy loudly gaining everyone's attention. "Oh no! it was the _mudblood_, right Night?"

The word 'mudblood' created a big reaction from others, who heard him, seemed like wanting to hex Malfoy but it didn't seem so bad to me. I didn't feel bad or ashamed, maybe because from where I am it wasn't an insult.

"Really, Malfoy," I said with a bored tone, startling Draco Malfoy who looked as if I had never spoke in front of me, maybe I _never_ did. "_Mudblood._" Ron's jaw touched the ground when he heard the word coming from my mouth. "I thought you were smart. You are second in our year, behind Hermione _obviously_," I rolled my eyes. "I was so sure you would be able to find a more suitable insult of me. I would have expected the word form Parkinson or Crabbe and Goyle, but _you_," I tusked. "I thought you would be a little more imaginative than this."

Everyone who had heard me seemed in shock. Everyone was gaping at me like they had never seen me before. It took sometime but it was Parkinson who opened her mouth.

"Who do you think you are? You….."

"Oh, I think I am _adorable,_" I gave her a wink and it was funny to see her bewildered face.

"Is there a problem?" The question was asked by none other than Remus Lupin who was standing on the right of our fighting group. The small twitch of his lips told me that he seen what had happened and he was very amused by my comment.

"Nothing Professor," I replied in all too innocent tone. He raised his eyebrows at me and I gave him my all too famous puppy eyes that always melted my big brothers. He looked a little stunned for a moment but he cleared his throat and nodded.

"Potter! Night! Granger! I want to see you three."

This time it was my turn to gape at the woman who was coming striding towards us. Maggie Smith was my Brother Luke's favorite actress. He was a big fan of old movies and Maggie Smith's California Suite was his favorite. It was a nice comedy flick; he had watched it a lot of times.

I looked into her stern face which was scrutinizing me, making me feel guilty as if it was wrong of me to be in this dream.

She assured us that she just wanted to have a talk. Harry sighed loudly after hearing that.

Her office quite closer, as it didn't take us much time. I got a little glimpse of the Great hall before we were ushered to the staircase, which were made up of marbles that almost shined even though they seemed so old. The corridor that we crossed was short, the walls had green wallpapers decorated with framed where pictures were moving. People were waving and talking. Hermione and Harry didn't seem a little disturbed by it, but I was. I almost stopped when I heard two old witches gossiping about the Troll that had evaded the school two years ago, but the sound from Hermione made me run a little to catch up with others.

The office seemed old but it was clean and neat. There was a dark mahogany table placed on the right side of the room where papers were stacked in order, while the left side had a big fireplace where fire was crackling. There were bookshelves from roof to the floor, which were almost totally filled with books. I was sure Hermione was drooling. I watched as the old woman settled herself behind the desk. She abruptly said.

"Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter. And you fainted, Night."

There was a knock on the door at the same time I replied. "Harry did too."

The door opened and another old woman, who was wearing a white gown like thing and wearing a nurse like cap, entered the room. I recognized she was Madam Pomfrey.

On seeing her, Harry almost quickly stated. "I am fine. I don't need -"

"Oh, it's you, is it?"Madam Pomfrey totally ignored Harry which made me chuckle and Harry threw a glare at me. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"

"It was dementor," McGonagall supplied the information before the old nurse could start guessing what Harry had done this time.

After exchanging a dark look, the nurse starting rambling how much she disapproved of the placement of Dementors in Hogwarts. Harry cried indignantly when she called him _delicate_. I and Hermione shared a muffled laugh at that one.

"Well, he should have some chocolate, at the very least," said Madam Pomfrey, who was now trying to peer into Harry's eyes.

"I've already had some," said Harry. "Professor Lupin gave me some. He gave it to all of us."

Madam Pomfrey then turned to look at me and I fidgeted under her gaze. "Now you."

I frowned and took a step back. "What me, I am _fine_."

She shook her head and crossed her hands in front of her chest. "You are as fine as I as the first years who just attended their first flying class."

She totally ignored my protest and clutched my chin peering into my eyes. "You don't seem faint."

She nodded and then asked. "Have you been taking Potions?"

I frowned on hearing this question. This was same thing Ron had questioned and I gave her the answer that Hermione gave to him. "I did."

"Good. Now," she pulled out her wands and waved it on me. I felt a little numb, like someone had just decreased the temperature of the room."Tell me, have you been having few gaps in memories."

I blinked on hearing her words. Was I having gaps? What the hell she was talking about?

"Okay, Miss Night. You can tell me what happened last year," The anxious look on her face told me it was important that I answered it. I looked at Harry and Hermione, who looked worried sick. The uneasiness on the face of McGonagall increased the suspicion in my mind.

My mind went to the Chambers of Secrets, Voldermort and diary; everything that happened.

"Are you talking about the Chambers of Secrets," I questioned and she nodded with a hopeful gaze.

"Tell me what happened inside that chamber?"

I turned to Harry who motioned for me to answer.

"Ginny was taken, Harry and Ron save her, I guess…"

She cut me off before I could say something more. "Where were you at that time?"

I froze when she asked the question.

Okay if this was a dream this was the best time for me to wake up. This was getting too far.

I was in my house; in a magic free universe where you were you are just characters of a book.

She took my silence as an answer and asked another one. "Where was Hermione?"

"She was petrified," I answered remembering that piece of info.

"Do you remember where the chamber of secret was?"

"Third floor Girl's bathroom."

This was getting weird; she was asking questions as if I was forgetting something.

"Do you remember what happened to Professor Lockhart?"

"He… he forgot everything. Ron's wand did a number on him."

"Anything else Miss Night. What you did down there in the chambers?"

"I was there," I didn't mean to sound so surprised but I was. I was there or should I say my character self was there.

"She doesn't…" It was Harry voice that stopped the nurse form asking other question.

"It's okay Mister Potter. This happens sometime. The victims of the memory charm do forget it."

Memory charm!

I didn't mean to say it out loud but I apparently did. The horrified look on Hermione's face told me that I did.

"Miss Night, Mister Lockhart did try to perform a memory spell on Harry which backfired as you said Mister Weasley's wand was broken. The spell backfired and you tried to stop him. The man in question is now in St. Mungos and you touched his wand hand to stop him, it had caused a certain reaction on you too."

What?

"And it seems you have forgotten what happened down the Chambers."

"What happened?" I asked nervously.

"You fainted after it. Potter and Weasley got you to the infirmary and saved you."

So the potion was for me to remember the memory that I had forgotten and help with the side effects of a memory charm.

I was totally flabbergasted by this new piece of information and was going to shout that this was all a dream when there was a knock on the door. The door opened and my eyes widened when I saw who was standing there.

My best friend, my adopted sister was standing there- Audrey Williams.

"Audrey!"

I gasped and moved forward pulling her into a hug feeling relieved that she was here. I clutched her tightly for few seconds and then pushed away, holding her at my arm's length. "Thank God I know someone in this stupid dream."

Audrey frowned. "Dream. Have you gone mad, Air?"

She looked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Professor McGonagall asked me to come." She answered her eyes asking me questions about what was I was talking about.

I gulped taking little steps back when I realized that she was not my Audrey. She was of this universe. She was a witch. She wasn't my sister.

But she looked so much similar. She had same brown hair and brown eyes, the same expression on her face that she had when she was anxious, her eyes blinking rapidly, creases forming on her forehead when she was concerned about something.

"Arianna, are you okay?"

I wasn't. Because I suddenly realized this might not be a dream anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Here is the next chapter. The reasoning and all.**

**Thanks for following the story and putting it as favorite. Leave a review too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Clear View<strong>

"Arianna!"

"I think she's in shock."

"Oh my God! She's going to faint."

"Everybody, SHUT UP!"

The loud yell of Professor McGonagall brought me out of my shock, the horror that was evading my mind after knowing the truth. The truth that said this was real but my mind wasn't ready to accept it.

This was all a dream.

This can't be true.

I mean _really_, living in Harry Potter books that only happened in fan fictions.

But pinching my hands wasn't working, neither did smacking myself on head, this wasn't a dream. This was becoming real, too real for my liking.

"Miss Night, are you alright?"

I hummed and nodded. The bobbing of my head up and down was my way of making me calm, ruunimg my mind, making it work.

Everything was going to be okay. I would go back to my universe soon. Everything would be right again.

It was wrong. It was silly but assuring myself was the best I could do at that time.

Maybe I was stuck in an alternate universe like that show where a girl got stuck in Pride and Prejudice. Like Lost in Austen.

Nah, she was a new character. Apparently I had been in this one from the start.

Logic. I had to think logically right now.

If I wanted to be get out of here, I had to gain information, as much as I could. This was the first important and useful thought that struck inside my head.

I cleared my throat catching everyone's attention. Hermione was freaking out thinking something bad had happened to me, Harry was trying to calm her down. Audrey was talking with Professor while the nurse was staring at me.

"Madam," I started but stopped when I couldn't think of what to ask first. She was peering at me curiously, her eyes were scanning my face, weighing my emotions and I decided to ask the most important thing first.

"Was I told about this last year?" I questioned and from the guilty look on Audrey's face, I knew I wasn't.

The nurse shook her head. "We didn't tell you because it could have been dangerous for _your_ health, to make you remember at that time. Mind is a fickle thing, Miss Night. We had to wait for you to recover on your own. You were sent home early for rest though."

"Michael was mad when he came to knew what happened. He was this close to forbidding you from coming back. Phew! I am happy we have Jenna," Audrey said, motioning with her hand about the thinness of the wall of Patience that our big brother Michael Williams had, and then wiped her forehead. I bit my lips to stop the glee escaping from my mouth.

At least I had my new family in this universe.

Williams.

"And it is very fortunate that you just forgot about what happened down the chamber," The nurse said and sighed, scrunching her nose in irritation. "Lockhart had no memory at all. He didn't even recognize himself. Mr. Weasley told us that he acted like he didn't even have common sense, which I am sure was already small but still it was there. You're _lucky_. I wouldn't have beeen shocked if you lost your whole memory or forgot about your family or Hogwarts and magic. It could have happened easily."

Her words made me gulp, but I choked when she said about forgetting magic. I coughed, beating myself mentally for choking at wrong time. Audrey handed me the glass of water that sat on the desk and I gulped it down in one go while she rubbed my back. I thanked her and nodded.

"Okay, so I was obliviated," I questioned after calming myself.

"Yes."

"Obliviated?" The question came from harry who looked confused. Hermione answered it like a good student before anyone else could.

"It's the incantation of memory charm. Obliviate. I researched about it when I came to know about your condition." Hermione smiled shyly, looking a little guilty and I shook my head telling her it wasn't a big deal.

"So how much did I forget?"

"You remember where the chamber was, right." I nodded as I had said I knew where the chamber was." It means," Harry frowned, his brows crunching together above his glasses. "At most ten minutes. No more than that."

"Okay. I can work with that," I said and after clapping my hand loudly on my legs stood up, smashing a big smile on my face.

"That's it?" Audrey asked frowning, a weird look on her face. I nodded and shrugged. "No tension or over thinking."

"I can't just weep about it my whole life. I mean its only ten minutes. Ron sleeps more than that in History."

Hermione smiled shaking her head at me. Harry did smile after taking a peek at Professro who was cool about it.

Madam Pomfrey smiled when she saw I was more relaxed and chill about the situation. "I am happy that you are coping better. Miss Night, memory charm can cause some changes, not much dangerous in your case but a few."

"Like," I asked.

"Headaches, not very painful but yes you can have them. Come to my office if you have any problems." I nodded even though I knew I would never dare to go to her knowing how she behaved with Harry. This woman could be damn scary.

"Sleeping problems – Nightmares, changes in emotions, new allergies to certain potions or ingredients which you should note down if you find any and tell to your friends and family. Generally victims of memory charm," I winced when I heard the word _victim," _have shown change in behaviors. I'm sure there must be changes in yours too. You must be experiencing some."

"Sleeping maybe, behavior, I don't think so. I am same as always."

Someone snorted and looked at Harry who was looking at me disbelief on his face. Hermione;s face matched his.

"What?"

"Rianna, you have changed. You just told off Malfoy." Hermione said incredulously and I frowned.

"She did what?" Aubrey asked, her eyes wide in surprise.

"It was nothing. I was angry and-"

"Yeah, one of the things to change. You would be very emotional." Madam Pomfrey cut me off.

"I was obliviated. I am not pregnant." I snapped at them.

This made Audrey laugh and I chuckled which made Hermione laugh too.

"Fine. If you have any problem come to my office and you," The old nurse looked at Harry and Hermione strictly."Make her come if she doesn't."

"Yes, madam."

"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together." Professor said to us.

Harry, Audrey and I left the room after the nurse went out. I paid attention to Audrey this time. She was wearing a yellow tie, a Hufflepuff tie and a prefect batch was glittering on her cloak.

"I am happy you are okay, I was worried when Professor called me. Everyone would be happy that you're fine," she said with a big smile on her face. It was contagious and I smiled back, moving forward to hug her on impulse. I was trying to tell myself that this was not my Audrey but I needed the assurance that everything would be fine.

Audrey hugged me back, and everything felt same. The warmth, the butterscotch odor that I associated with her, her chin pressed on my shoulder and her hands clutching me tightly.

It was too much and I had to control myself not to cry right there and I might have if Hermione hadn't come back breaking the moment with excitement written on face.

Hermione looked sorry but I waved her off. I followed others to the Great Hall and I was awed as I caught my first view. I tried not to show it but I'm sure one could have noticed it if they were paying me attention.

It was big and magical. The ceiling showing the dark clouds of the shy, floating candles, the flags of different houses, students filling the long tables.

"Oh," said Hermione softly, "we've missed the Sorting!"

Audrey left with a goodbye and sprinted towards the table which I concluded was Hufflepuff's. We marched to the one on the left end, students looking at us as we passed.

Was it just me or people were giving me strange looks?

Ron was saving seats for us when we reached the table and I sat beside Hermione who looked too giddy for my liking. I was sure she was high but then I remembered it might be due to the time turner. Shaking my head I turned to look at the Teacher's table when Dumbledore stood up.

If I thought McGonagall was intimidating, it was nothing compared to him. Albus Dumbledore was a powerful wizard. His smile was warm, the glint in his eyes that said he knew everything but the air surrounding him demanded attention. Everyone felt silent and payed attention to him. The magic around him was thrumming, like he was the source that was keeping everything together. He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, and an extremely crooked nose. He was the greatest wizard of the age, but I realized even though I didn't know him, I respected him.

Trusted him.

But was that trust big enough to tell him about me?

It was fascinating when he lighted the candle without any wand, using wand less magic. I shook my head, paying more attention to his words.

"-warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.

Ron coughed, stopping a laugh when he saw Percy puff his chest out. He looked ridiculous a little but it was cute in a silly way.

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The response wasn't very impressive but Harry and Ron were clapping the hardest among everyone. I knew the reason Ron was clapping was so hard, it was Snape and it proved right when he said the next thing.

"Look at Snape!" Ron hissed in Harry's ear.

My eyes were drawn to the black haired man, who at that time was glaring at Remus Lupin. It was amazing, he was a doppelganger of Alan Rickman. Though he looked a little young, in his mid thirties but you could tell this man had seen the harsh world. Every instinct in me told me that he was strict, dangerous but it didn't scare me. A part of me trusted him, even more than Dumbledore.

This made me freeze.

I trusted Snape more than Dumbledore.

Why?

I came to the conclusion that it might be due the fact he was a hero, a fallen warrior but the bravest one.

The applause when it was announced that Hagrid was new Professor was earth shattering. Everyone was clapping, almost everyone except Malfoy group. My hand hurt by the force I clapped but the blush on Hagrid face was worth it.

If anyone deserved it, he did.

"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

I was clapping when everyone stopped, gaining Hagrid's eyes who smiled at me. I winked at him and then turned and my eyes caught the black ones. I frowned when I saw a peculiar look on Snape's face and I looked away realizing that he might have been looking in my mind.

My eyed widened when the realization dawn on me. Someone could read my mind and know that I was from somewhere else. This could be dangerous and before thinking of making a plan to escape I had to make sure the information in head didn't spill out by any way.

The feast was awesome. I ate till I felt my stomach was going to burst. I was sure I had surprised others, because I ate as much as Ron did. He ate _a lot_.

When the desert came, I totally swooned and picked up the apple pie and stuffed it in my mouth as fast as I could.

It was the best dinner I had ever had. It became more fabulous when we went to talk to Hagrid.

"Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed as we reached the teachers' table.

Hagrid was sniffing with happiness and it made me want to hug him. And I did.

I had shocked him but he responded after freezing for few seconds. "If someone deserves it, then it's you."

Everyone's eyes were on me and it made me blush. I breathed out loud trying to cool myself down and looked at everyone.

"What?"

Harry shook her head and said. "Nothing."

Then Professor McGonagall came and shooed us away.

"Wow, what was that?" Ron questioned as soon as we were out of the hall.

"What was what?" I questioned when I realized he was talking to me.

"You just hugged Hagrid," he said with an astonished look on his face. I was taken aback and then I remembered this wasn't like my-this-universe-self. I was supposed to be shy and timid.

I shrugged. "He was emotional and I hugged him."

"But why?" Ron questioned, Hermione smacked him trying to stop.

"Because I wanted it. From now on, I am doing what I want to."

I said and climbed the stairs. I couldn't control myself when I was emotional and acting like a shy and hesitating girl wouldn't be done by me. I could act but it would be too hard to act all the time.

Moreover I had the perfect excuse. The nurse told me change in personality was one of the side effects.

Guess which one I was adopting.

The stairs were old, but when I looked up, I gawked watching the stair moving, changing directions.

I climbed enthusiastically, while others looked tired. I was buzzed with energy and didn't even retort back when Ron made a comment about me drinking Pepper-up potion.

I was laughing when fat lady tried to become an opera singer and told Seamus to wait when he asked her to go inside. One look at Seamus could tell you that he was a mischievous boy. He looked small as compared to Dean Thomas, the dark skinned boy who was too skinny but was taller. I liked how they became friends, formed a duo of their own.

My thoughts were snapped towards the lady who was demanding everyone's attention by her singing. Her voice was shrill and everyone covered their ears when she shrieked.

"Bloody hell!"

I cursed and clutched mine too when it became really high. Harry moved forward and yelled the password but she didn't stop until she broke the glass in her hand, trying to fool student that she was such a great singer but no one was.

"God, she is irritating," I heard Seamus say before they went towards the spiral stairs at the left side.

The Gryffindor common room.

It was same as in movies but a little bigger.

The circular tower room was full of run-down squishy armchairs and old, wobbly tables. On the left side of the room was a fireplace where fire was blazing, and many students were warming themselves surrounding it. The right side consists of comfortable chairs and high tables above which was a big window from which I could see the moon outside.

It was red. The whole common room emitted the red color. I loved it. The coziness and comfort that I felt on gazing at my surrounding made my heart warm but my tirade was broken by Hermione, the-snapper-of-my-thoughts.

Ron and Harry had left with a goodbye and Hermione followed the suit. We moved up a spiral staircase. We passed the first door on which 'Seventh year' was written in fancy golden script and with each spiral an year deducted. Hermione sighed before opening the one with 'Third year' tag.

It was a round room like common room, but slightly smaller. It was exactly like the one in movies but it was a little smaller than the boy's room. Unlike Harry's room, there were only four beds. The beds were four posters with red hangings – two on each side.

The ones on the left side were occupied already by two girls that were arranging their clothes. They turned around when they saw Hermione and I entered.

They greeted Hermione with a 'Hi' and gave me smiles. I nodded and waved and moved towards the only bed that wasn't occupied. It was in the middle closer to the window.

Parvati and Lavender.

Both girls were whispering about something and Hermione ignored them as if it was daily occurrence and opened her trunk to get clothes out. I felt eyes on me but when I looked back, they turned away. I shrugged and made my way to my trunk.

After opening the lid, I peered inside. The trunk looked bigger on inside, which made me frown and then I reminded myself that there was a thing called Enlargement charm in this new world.

The trunk was arranged pretty nicely and I was sure it was Jenna's work when I observed that colored clothes were placed above the white ones. The books were on the right side in a sorted manner, I picked up one from the pile and it was third years charm book. After digging deeper I realized I had all my books, from first to third year. I frowned when I thought about it but shrugged and added it in my question list in mind.

Suddenly a thought struck my mind and I pulled my clothes out looking for the last proof that would tell me if the things were same as they were in my universe.

I couldn't find it.

My breathing was increasing as the frustration grew. My hands were shaking and I counted to five and started rummaging again, throwing my clothes on my bed, digging deeper.

It wasn't there.

I was almost in tears when something caught my eye and I looked at the pocket on the upper side of the lid. I put my hand inside the pocket and sighed when my hand touched the garment. Pulling it out, I smiled.

This was the proof that everything was real. The life I had before coming to Hogwarts was same as it was in mine. I had my old and new family both.

The shirt in my hand was short, few sizes smaller than mine. It was the first shirt that I had given him after saving my pocket money. It was a blue and white shirt that he wore happily, and showed me every time, which always brought a big smile on my face.

A smile that was lost in years.

But this shirt made him real. He was real.

My old family.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Here it is.**

**She now knows that this is real and accepts it. Snape looks fishy, does he suspect something.**

**Whose shirt is that?**

**Old and new family.**

**Thanks for reading this..**

Amymikaelson

Coho Commanche 11-02-2014  
>Danigirl84<br>I3reading  
>Margo13331<br>opalwolf12  
>pinkcrazyness<br>thejumpingbean14

**Love it or hate it. Tell me. I would appreciate constrictive views. If you have any idea share with me.**

**See you later!**

**~BlackStarSirius**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Here is the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Thanks for following the story and putting it as favorite. Leave a review too, because right now I am confused should I continue this or not. Tell me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: First Day, First meet.<br>**

_"Up!"_

_She was standing on the left side of the broom, right hand held over the item, speaking very carefully._

_Nothing._

_Arianna sighed, feeling a little disappointed at not being able to get the broom in her hand on the first go like Harry and Malfoy had done. Both of them had successfully gotten their brooms into their hands on their first and second try. She sighed and concentrated more on getting the broom up, but was becoming more and more frustrated as it didn't budge._

_"Up!"_

_Again, nothing happened._

_Beside her, Hermione was trying her hard too, whose frown deepened when Hermione saw Ron getting his broom in his hands too._

_"With feeling," Madam Hooch told them, as she watched from her spot noting the unsuccessful students. This time Hermione did it._

_"It seems like broom doesn't like you, Night," Draco Malfoy sneered, as he watched her from the opposite line of Slytherins._

_His friends laughed, the humiliation made her flush. She tried again, but this time her confidence was gone almost. It was totally stupid of her to think that she would be able to do this._

_ Learn magic. Fit in between others._

_"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry snapped at him, who standing beside her. He looked at her, watching her sad and teary face. "You should think of the broom as a . . . horse. Give command and take charge."_

_She looked at him doubtfully, but Harry just nodded his head, encouraging her. She sighed again and tried to imagine how to take command. She had never ridden a horse before, but she had a dog when she was small. Her mother had told her that you would have to be strict and firm with him, but at same time be soft. She glanced at Harry again and remembering the way her three year old self called her dog, she said. "Up!"_

_The broom zoomed up into her hand; she wrapped her fingers around the handle, staggering slightly as the broom knocked her off balance._

_She smiled and turned her face towards Harry, who gave her a smile, and then started talking to Ron who was on his other side. Arianna smiled and looked towards Hermione and exchanged a winning smile._

_While she had roamed around about three feet off the ground for the rest of the class, she was happy. She had tried a little to go higher, but had come down when the broom had nearly bucked her off._

* * *

><p>I groaned as the light in my eyes woke me up but then the thought dawned on me that today was the first day of the year. Classes would be starting today.<p>

Keeping my eyes closed, I remembered the dream I had where I was in an alternate world of Harry Potter books. But there was also another dream that haunted my memory, the one I just had where I was trying to fly on the magical broom. It was crazy, ridiculous but I never felt something more real in my life.

"Rianna!" I heard someone snap, but I didn't recognize the voice to be someone I knew personally. It wasn't Audrey. It wasn't Michael. Jenna? No it was … Hermione. "C'mon, get up. We will be late otherwise."

I rolled over in my sleep, letting my eyes slowly open and fearfully widen to see the dormitory of Gryffindor fourth year girls.

I was still in the dream. I shot up in the bed, all the traces of tiredness gone.

Hermione was standing beside her bed, getting her clothes as she looked like she was going to shower.

"Get up."

I was still processing. Why didn't I wake in my bed … in the real word? This was supposed to be a dream. A dream where I would wake and laugh about it with Audrey and move with my boring, magic-free life where there weren't Gryffindor-style dorms. This wasn't real, so why was I still here?

I ran a hand through my hair only to found that my hair were still long. Exhaling deeply after looking at my hair, I decided to cut my hair soon. But I wasn't going to let some student cut them or a teacher, they would be using magic, _No way!_ I would for school to end or maybe in holidays and get a cut from the professional.

Or maybe just pick up a scissor and cut them myself.

I picked myself up and prepared for the morning routine. Opening the door that didn't lead to stairs, I looked around the tiled room with row of large showers surrounded by translucent glasses from all four sided. It was spacious and was the biggest bathroom I had seen in my whole life. I was sure this bathroom was almost as big as my house's drawing room and kitchen combined together. I turned towards the basins – four- each for one.

Looking at the mirror, I tried to find out what were difference between this Arianna and me. We were both same in height, had same face cut, eyes, all physical aspects were same except the hair.

But there were dark shadows under my eyes, eyes looked tired even more so than _mine_ did usually. On looking closely I realized this Arianna was thinner than I was. I huffed and promised myself to gain the weight that I had lost, as soon as I could and reach the normal figure that I had.

After brushing my teeth, I jumped into shower, stepping under the shower head and was hit by a warm blast of water. I sighed, feeling peace as warm water skimmed through my skin.

One of the advantages of living here was the never ending supply of warm water. I didn't have to think about Audrey using up all the warm water.

Washing my hair and struggling with them, it took me almost half an hour to bath. Wrapping towel around my head, I changed into white shirt and grey skirt, and went to the room and combed my hair; Hermione was almost ready with her bag placed on her bed. When I was done, I picked up the hair band and wound it around my wrist for later use, after my hair was dry.

Leaving my unknotted tie around my neck, I turned to Hermione who frowned and shook her head at me.

"Help me!"

She shook her head and pulled the tie from my neck. "It shocks me how you can't even knot a tie."

"Always had a problem with them. Luke was sure I had DSD, but Michael denied. I learned to tie my shoes before coming to school. It was torture."

Another fifteen minutes to set my bag, Hermione telling me to get the all books as we didn't have our schedule with us. We went down to the common room.

I was starving at that time, and was hoping boys would be waiting for us, but they weren't and Hermione told me to wait. She opened a book, _a guide to Ancient Runes_, and started reading sitting comfortably on the armchair. I sighed, tapping my leg, getting frustrated as the time spent. After getting fed up, I climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitories, getting a few looks from some boys, who looked shocked to see me, as they climbed down.

I wasn't sure where to go, but when I reached the seventh year door, I realized that the arrangements were same as that of girls. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.

"RONALD BILIUS WEALEY! HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET DOWN HERE!"

Hermione who had been sitting in the common came striding towards the stairs and looked at me with wide eyes. She blinked, her mouth opening and closing but before she could say something, the door to the seventh dormitory opened and I saw a disheveled boy with sandy brown hair some out of the boy looking at me with his brown eyes enquiringly. He looked he had just woken up. I recognized him.

"Hi Oliver, "I said waving my hand.

Oliver Wood looked at me with his mouth open, blinking rapidly as if not believing, I was actually standing there.

"What are.. _Doing_ here?"

"Oh, I am here to wake up your seeker and that redhead idiot," I replied back but Hermione cut me off.

"Arianna get down, NOW!" I threw Oliver an apologetic smile and ran down to meet her.

"Are you mad? What were you doing there? That was boys' dormitory? We are not allowed there," she hissed at me, gripping my elbow tightly. I shook my head.

"Actually the _rule_ says boys are not allowed in girl dormitory, not the other way round." I replied, feeling a little proud of myself when I saw Hermione scowling at me.

"Ok, even then you woke Oliver up," she snapped at me and I shrugged.

"Well, they should be getting ready soon otherwise they would be late for breakfast," I commented smartly and looked around the common and realized that other students who should have been making their way to the Great Hall, had stopped and were gawking at us.

"Off to breakfast, everyone," I yelled, narrowing my eyes at them. After my shouting, students filled out of the common room quite fast.

"And that is how you empty the room, ah," I inked at Hermione who glared at me. We heard the rushed footsteps and watched Ron and Harry coming down.

I sighed and with a wave started going towards the exit.

"What was that?" Ron questioned his face frowning and his face flushed. Harry looked equally flushed and I smirked realizing someone might have said to them on their way.

"That was me calling you down. I am _hungry_," I whined, giving Ron my puppy eyes. He just huffed and grumbled but walked with me.

When we entered the Great hall, we saw Draco Malfoy who was doing a ridiculous impersonation of Harry and a large group of Slytherins were laughing at him.

"Ignore him," said Hermione, who was right behind Harry. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it…"

"Hey, Potter!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked, her face looking more like a pug she was. "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! _Woooooooooo_!"

Harry ignored while I turned towards the Slytherin table and yelled back looking at Parkinson. "Jump off the Astronomy Tower, Parkinson! AAHHH!" and faked a dramatic falling down act.

Hermione hissed at me, Ron snickered and Harry just shook his head with a small smile on his face. I watched Parkinson glaring at me and smirked and wiggled my hands at her. Hermione literally dragged me towards the Gryffindor table and pushed me into a seat beside Harry who was sitting with one of the twins.

George or Fred.

They were almost alike. It was really confusing.

"Ouch, that hurt, Hermione," I scowled at Hermione, who huffed and ignored me.

"Nice, Night," The Twin sitting beside me exclaimed, raising his hand for a high five which I complied with a smile on my face.

"Why thank you, Mr. Weasley," I answered, batting my eyebrows at him. He firstly blinked at the unexpected response but then shook his head chuckling.

"Mr. Wealsey is my father, please call me George," he said in deep mature voice, exchanging a look with the other Twin. His eyes had that twinkle of mischief.

"Ok, Freddy."

He laughed and bumped his shoulder with mine. I bumped him back smiling and looked between George and Fred, trying to find a difference between them for future reference.

"How can you tell the difference every time?" George asked form the opposite side of the table. I shrugged, pouring some milk in my glass.

"That's top secret. Sorry, can't tell."

I laughed with them and then turned to Hermione who didn't look very happy with me. She was still hung on my comment.

"You didn't have to do that. They are not worth it …"

I cut her off. "But that doesn't mean we don't say _anything_. Hermione, did you see Malfoy?"

She nodded with a big sigh. George looked at Malfoy who was still pretending to faint with an irritated Parkinson sitting beside him.

"That little _git_," he said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy.

"I wasn't too happy myself," said George. "They're horrible things, those Dementors…"

Fred shuddered but then looked at me. "Heard what you said to Malfoy. Couldn't believe my ears?"

"The way you told him off. Everyone is talking about it," George said with a smile on his face. My eyes widened and a smirk formed on my face.

"_Really_!"

"Yup."

George then handed out the schedules to us and I looked at mine and froze when I saw it.

"Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creature! Oh my God!"

"What?" Harry asked, his mouth full of food looking at me worriedly.

"I am taking three extra classes. Three most important and toughest classes."

"Well, duh," he looked at weirdly. "You signed for them."

"Remind me why I did this foolish thing?" I questioned, hitting my head on the table.

Harry looked amused by my reaction. "Audrey told you not to take Divination and you chose Arithmancy with Hermione and Magical Creature with us. I have no idea why you chose Ancient Runes."

"I know _because_ I am an _idiot_." I went back to hitting my head on the table and Harry watched me for few seconds and then shook his head. I stopped myself when I saw a plate of eggs that was sitting beside me, slid in front of me so I would hit the food, and looked up scowling, at a chuckling Fred who looked too happy by his acts."I washed my hair today."

He shrugged with an unapologetic look. "You would have wiped the plate quite nicely."

I gave him the stink eye and then put some pancakes on my plate and starting eating them.

"L_ook_— underneath that, Arithmancy, _nine o'clock_. I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's _that _good. How're you supposed to be in _three_ classes at once?" Ron was arguing Hermione about her schedule.

"Don't be silly," Hermione said shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Well then —"

"Pass the marmalade," She said her voice a little too high. She was avoiding Ron's question.

I set the jar in front of her, looking at her in question. Hermione quickly spread the jam on toast and starting chewing on it.

I mouthed '_I know you are lying' _to her when she looked at me and she stared at me worriedly.

_Can't, I promised,_ she replied back. I nodded and winked at her. _ I will figure it out._

She gave a hopeful look when I didn't ask anything further.

Hagrid passed our table telling us how excited he was for the first class and I grinned back, giving a thumbs-up. I shoved Ron when he asked anxiously about what Hagrid was getting ready for.

* * *

><p>Arithmancy was easier than I thought it would be. I was so sure I would be totally clueless and nothing would make sense whatsoever. But when I found out the fact that we were going to use numbers to predict the future, I relaxed a little bit.<p>

I would have asked Hermione, but she had turned up at last minute before the bell rang. I had to follow Ravenclaws, who I was sure would be joining this class. Hermione and I were the only Gryffindors who had taken this class.

It took me time to understand the number chart, it was a difficult, but judging by the big smile Hermione wore throughout the class, I realized she what was talking about. She even received praise from Professor Vector on the composition of a rather complex number chart.

I had at least an idea what we were doing, but the look on most faces told me they were, without a doubt, clueless.

As the bell rang, I put book back in the bag and looked up to find Hermione gone. I winced realizing she was using time turner. I sighed and pulled up my bag and exited the class smiling at the Professor.

I had no clue where to find Tranfiguration class and decided to follow a Hufflepuff with whom I had next class. I was looking around the area searching for a student, when a yellow tie caught my eye at the corner of the corridor. I was making my way to him when I realized he wasn't a third year.

It was Cedric Diggory.

My mouth fell open on seeing the young face of Robert Pattinson. They were quite similar, hell it was the same face. The words ringing in my wind were Oh My God!

While I was frozen in the middle of corridor, he was walking towards me. I was panicking. It wasn't like I was a big fan of Robert, but seriously the guy was handsome and so was this boy.

Moreover it was not just Harry Potter anymore.

His eyes met mine as he came closer and I was telling my head not to say anything when he would be passing by, but it seemed like my mouth had a mind of its own.

"Edward Cullen."

"Sorry," Cedric stopped on hearing me, looking a little confused. My eyes widened and I mentally hit myself for opening my mouth and tried to come up with something.

"You're not Edward, right," I said faking confusion, wincing at hearing how ridiculous it sounded. He shook his head, a frown forming on his face.

"No, it's Cedric. Cedric Diggory." He introduced himself and I nodded. He looked a little uncomfortable which resulted in me opening my mouth again.

"Sorry. I just … you look so much like this boy I know. Edward, that's his name. He lives near me. I thought you were him from the far but now I know you are not. He has more of bronze hair and yours not, they are brown, dark brown. I just got confused and I am rambling right now, sounding like a complete idiot."

He chuckled on hearing me and shook his head. "It's ok."

"I am not usually like this. You kind of caught me off guard. Normally I would be so cool but the similarity … forget about it. I am Arianna Night." I said normally this time, extending my hand forward.

He smiled, looking very cute and shook my hand. "I know."

"You do?" I questioned in surprise and he nodded. "Damn, now I know I would have sound like an arrogant git."

"Nah, you didn't," he denied. I sighed and pointed at the corridor.

"Well I have Transfiguration next." He nodded and jerked his head towards the classroom. "Enjoy Arithmancy then. Bye Diggory."

I bid goodbye and without looking back rushed out of the corridor.

It was horrible. I acted like a fan girl which I wasn't. This was Cedric Diggory, one of the important character of the story. His death was what made Harry more sassy in the fifth part, which was a bad thing but very funny and important in some weird way.

I had no clue where to go from here, but I was sure Tranfiguraton class was on the ground floor and I was on the seventh floor. So first thing to do was take stairs, which I did. I was kind of lost looking around here and there but then I saw few Hufflepuffs who seemed like Third years to me, entering a class and followed them and sighed in relief when I reached my destination.

I arrived before a majority of my fellow housemates. Taking a seat in the back, I began to get my things out as people slowly began to trickle into the room. Harry slumped into the room after most of the others. He collapsed into the chair in front of me, somehow doing it without making as much noise as possible. Harry slouched down, eyes darting all over the place silently daring someone to speak to him and suffer his wrath.

I narrowed my eyes a bit then scanned the room. Everyone was taking what they thought were stealth glances at Harry. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patel both kept looking at Harry as if he was going to drop dead at any moment. They whispered to one another in hushed tones behind their hands and then would look at Harry with eyes full of pity.

I frowned and turned to Hermione who had perched beside me.

"Everyone is rather gloomy." I said as Neville shuffled into the room taking a seat infornt of Harry and Ron.

Hermione shook her head while I got a grunt from Harry. I looked at Harry and leaned towards him.

"Harry, why does everyone keep looking at you like they expect you to drop dead at any moment?" I tried.

Harry looked up from where he'd been staring holes into his desk and opened his mouth. However, he never got to say anything why everyone was giving him furtive glances because Professor McGonagall entered and everyone pretended to face forward, while continuing to look in Harry's direction under their arms.

I hit my head trying to go back and think what happened in third book and remembered what had happened.

Grim incident.

I coughed loudly to stop myself form laughing, turned my attention to McGonagall.

I listened very carefully as McGonagall told us about Animagi Transformation that Harry's father and his friends had achieved in their school days. Taking notes neatly, glancing in between the lecture on the zombie Harry who was almost moaning.

When Professor changed into a tabby cat and pooped back into human, I clapped loudly.

I was thirteen, moreover from a world where magic didn't exist, so this was a new thing for me. When I had read the third part and learned about Sirius Black and James Potter being illegal animagous, I was fascinated.

But this thing made me realize that there was currently an animagous called Peter Pettigrew was living in Hogwarts with us.

Peter Pettigrew.

Shit!

This year was the turning point. The rat was important. At some point, the rat was going to break loose and find Voldemort and nurse him back to…health. This would set off a chain of events that led to the resurrection of the Dark Lord.

My mouth opened a little as I realized these things— which tragically had never really occurred to me in before. It was as if a light had gone off above my head.

I'd been focused on the process of proving that this was all dream, _I wasn't sure even now if this was real_, that I forgot about what would happen this year and further years.

I realized that if I was stuck here then I had to make a plan.

First, record all the events that were going to happen in the future. Dumbledore always said that it was foolish to play with time, things were going to happen. And if I believed in fate, which I did, then certain things would happen whether I wanted or not. I would of course test it first.

But I could play with blurred lines. Changing the storyline would make everything out of control and if I knew what was happening then it was better and easier for me to stick to the basic storyline.

Easier for me to survive.

I mean Harry Potter was my best friend in this universe. My destiny was screwed from the start.

My thoughts were broken by Professor who was looking around at the sad faces.

"Really. What has gotten into all of you today? Not that it matters, but that's the first time you have not all clapped for my transformation," McGongall mentioned, looking around the room. She put her hands on her hips and studied everyone over the rims of her square glasses.

"Ms Night is the only one paying a lick of attention. Well, she was…"

"Well?" McGonagall demanded, hands still on her hips as she study the class in front of her.

The entire room turned to stare at Harry outright.

I tried to fake frown to show I was clueless about what the problem was, wondering what had happened in Divination.

"Professor McGonagall?" Parvati asked, slowly raising her hand. "We've just had our first Divination lesson—"

McGonagall's mouth instantly went into a tight line.

"I see," she quickly interrupted Parvati before she could finish. "Tea leaves was it?"

Parvati quickly nodded and opened her mouth to speak again, but McGonagall gave a terse shake of her head. Parvati's mouth snapped shut.

"Tell me, which one of you is going to die this year?"

I glanced at Harry out of the corner of my eye.

"Me," Harry said, hand going up in the air.

There was a definite 'Why Me?' tone to his voice.

I laughed. I could not help it.

Harry dying?

Harry getting into a situation where his life was in danger this year?

Oh, it was going to happen. This year, every year. Even I could predict that— without tea leaves or numbers. But, would Harry dying this year?

No.

Harry Potter was the Boy Who Lived Even If He Gets Killed. He seemed to cheat death up—till he was seventeen when he walked right into it. Even then he won as he was the master of Death.

There was a reason they called him the Boy Who Lived. Because he did just that: he lived.

It was totally fiction but in this world it was real.

I quickly stopped laughing when I realized quite a few people were looking at me as if I was deranged. Harry was looking a bit amused and relieved on seeing my reaction.

"Sorry," I quickly apologized, trying to stop chuckling. "It's just…"

"Ms Night's got the right idea," McGonagall announced.

Lavender and Parvati looked utterly scandalized. "The idea that Potter will die this year is laughable. You should know, Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived thirteen years ago. None of them have died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way to greet a new class. If it were not for the fact I never speak ill of my colleagues—"

McGongall broke off, her nostrils flaring and going white. She shook herself and pressed on.

"Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare. Professor Tre—"

Yet again, Professor McGonagall stopped herself short of voicing her true feelings on Trelawney. She took a breath and turned her attention to Harry.

"You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't excuse you from homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not turn it in."

I chuckled. I was again the only person, excluding Professor, who was making noise till Harry let out a weak sounding laugh. Neville let out a squeak while the girls all stared at me as if I was Voldemort. I shook my head and ignored the weird glances I got.

"What about Neville's cup?" Lavender inquired in a loud whisper.

I stopped chuckling and quirked an eyebrow. After glancing at the professor (who waved her hand at me), I asked, "Let me guess, he broke it?"

"She predicted he would break one of the pink ones!" Parvati shouted.

"So? I could have done that as well," I said in a bored tone.

"How?"

"I know Neville. No offense, Nev, but you're a walking disaster," I said, meeting Neville's eye when he turned around to peer at me. Neville turned red when heard me but nodded his head.

"The first cup you touched, you broke, right?"

Neville nodded.

"Did you go for a pink one on purpose?"

Neville shook his head in the negative.

"But, I bet you were nervous because she told you that you'd break one, right?"

Again, Neville nodded in agreement.

"See?"

My roommates looked affronted by my logic and were going to lash out on me, but McGonagall called for attention and went back over the information most of the class missed.

While Harry had weakly laughed during Transfiguration, by the time we headed to lunch, he was half-convinced he was going to drop dead by the end of the year after Ron kept spouting about Grim. He was convinced that Harry was going to die.

Then Hermione and Ron started fighting, taking snap at each other. Before it could escalate, I screeched.

_Time for Test 1._

"Stop it!"

All three of them stopped and turned to look at me. "Okay, now that I have attention."

I turned to Ron. "Ron, stop trying to kill Harry," Ron opened his mouth but I put up my hand. "You believe Grim is bad, fine! Believe it, but stop trying to convince Harry that he is going to die. _Look_ at him, he looks as if he is going to die right now."

Harry looked uncomfortable under our gaze. "I know stuff happens to him. Weird stuff. But half time it's our fault that we are into those messes." When all three of them tried to say something, I glared at them. "Remember Troll, or follow spiders. Or what about making a NEWTs level potion illegally and _Alohamora_." I whispered the last part to Hermione who flushed on remembering that part.

"Harry has a major hero complex. It prompts him to rush off into danger without thinking to save people. I am not saying it's _wrong_, which it is on some level, but thinking that a little _prophecy_ is going to kill Harry would be rubbish. "

"But grim -" Ron said.

"Ron, Divination is not like Arithmancy, it's not definite, more on assumption. Who says seeing a dog will cause you drop dead?"

"I saw one the night I left the Dursleys'." Harry said faintly.

Ron let his fork fall with a clatter.

"Probably a stray," said Hermione calmly.

Ron looked at Hermione as though she had gone mad.

"Hermione, if Harry's seen a Grim, that's — that's bad," he said. "My — my uncle Bilius saw one and — and he died twenty-four hours later!"

"Coincidence," Hermione said airily, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" said Ron, starting to get angry. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"

"Ron!" I said loudly. "You said twenty-four hours. It's been more than that and look Harry is not dead."

"I am not dead," Harry said flatly, stabbing an apple pie. I slid away the plate away from him. He was practically murdering the best thing ever happened, Apple pie."Very, very alive."

"This is so silly! If you want any predictions, look to Arithmancy. Right, Rianna?"

"Yup. And as professor McGonagall said Seers are real. But, in reality, real Seers don't realize they've made the predictions. And people who practice Arithmancy do not believe they are predicting the future in the same sense as a Seer. Using Arithmancy, one discovers the magical properties of numbers and uses that to predict what _might_ occur in the future. For instance, there is a great magical properties behind the number seven. Thus, if you need something to go correct or need some extra luck, try the seventh month on the seventh day."

"What?" I said when I saw others were looking at me with open mouth. "I read, Ok."

"Moreover, you didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep," Hermione said coolly.

"Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being bad at something for a change!" Ron had touched a nerve. I face palmed myself. I had been trying to stop this but it happened even though I tried to go against this.

_Test 1 failed._

Hermione slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot flew everywhere.

"If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!"

She snatched up her bag and stalked away.

"What's she talking about?" Ron said. "She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet."

"Ron, you are hopeless. Don't let him scare you off, Harry," I yelled back and ran to Hermione to calm him down. She seemed like she would swallow anyone who even stepped a foot outside the line.

"Hermione, don't take him seriously. Ron is being just _Ron_." I cracked a laugh at that and turned to Hermione who was staring at me with a frown on her face.

"You didn't question how I knew what happened in Divination class."

I froze but then shrugged. "I am not sure. But you are taking a lot of lessons and you said you talked with Flitwik. You don't have to elaborate further and it's fine. It's a secret and I am going to find it out how you are doing this."

"Any theories," Hermione asked as we talked towards the Hagrid's house.

"At this time I can think only of cloning. There might be double-you roaming around. Let me get my hands on books then I will tell you."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I didn't ask before, but I hope you are feeling better."

I nodded and stopped, looking at the hut that was visible from here. It was far, but the sight was beautiful.

"It's tough knowing you are missing some chucks from your life and maybe there are more, I am not sure. But I am better, I will make new ones. Maybe Harry would let me in the chambers again," I joked and looked at Hermione who looked shocked. She hit me on the shoulder and I winced.

"Damn Woman."

"Language," Hermione smiled. "But I like that you are saying what you want now. We get to see the inside-you. You were always so silent," She squeezed my shoulder. "It's strange and a little weird, but I think I like this change in your behavior. It's good change."

I smiled and shook my head.

"Yeah, well, I have become chatty Betty," I smiled. "Thanks. I guess it feels good to know I am not _weirding_ you out too."

"Weirding is not a word," Hermione stated raising her eyebrows.

"Well, it is, in _my_ dictionary."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Let's hear it out - Fred, George and Cedric.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading this..**

**to I3reading:** I really appreciate that you liked the story. Hope you like this one.

Coho Commanche  
>NextToBest<br>Pandakat312

Ceti H. Black  
>I'm a Witch So Deal With It<br>paigemitchell98  
>Danigirl84<br>I3reading  
>Margo13331<br>opalwolf12  
>pinkcrazyness<br>thejumpingbean14  
>Amymikaelson<p>

**Love it or hate it. Tell me. I would appreciate constructive views. If you have any idea share with me.**

**See you later!**

**~BlackStarSirius**


End file.
